Not always as it seems
by Elizabeth-nightwatchman
Summary: I guess its a modern P&P during college with a little Emma also...HAS SOME HARRY POTTER 5 SPOILERS ... The only reason its such a high rating is because of the language...I stink at summaries


It is a universally acknowledged truth that most young adults don't participate in politics or know what's going on in the world. It's my goal to prevent this from continuing…

You know, normally I'm not violent (grew out of it)… I love to sit around and read… a decidedly non-violent occupation (unless your me and you just saw/read your favorite character Sirius Black die I threw my book against the wall and threw a tantrum about how much of a bitch JK Rowling is….)…anyways, as I was saying I was just sitting against a tree in the commons area of the campus (beautiful!) when I get nailed on my lower back (on the left side) with a soccer ball… (Not fun by the way!)

Being the nice (nonviolent) person I (normally) am I try not to wince as turn around to see what (idiotic) jock had kicked it. After a quick scan, I spot **him**why is it always guyz? waving haughtily at me telling me to give the ball back. Of course, being a girl, my immediate thought is that he looks really cute in that sweatshirt. My next thought scolds me fort how shallow I'm acting. Rolling my eyes, I close my text book, get up, and pick up the ball preparing to give it back. Taking a deep breath, I get ready to sacrifice my pride, time, and temper to go give a ball (that hit **me**!) back to some stuck up, cute jock who wasn't giving a damn that I got injured. And then it hits me….why the hell am I doing this? Do I really need to remind myself that the only way I meet new guys on campus is through akward situations like this one? excluding Knightly, of course...no, I don't… taking another deep breath I decide oh, what the hell, turn a 180, and bunt the ball in the opposite direction of the guy. (For those of you who don't know much about soccer/rest-of-the-world football, bunting the ball is when you hold a soccer ball in your hand and kick it...just watch the goalies). Smirking slightly, I turn back towards the guy to see if he saw me…apparently he did. At first he was just completely shocked, probably arrogantly assuming it was every girls greatest dream to go to him and have an excuse to fawn all over him by giving the lost ball back(close call!;P). About 7 seconds later, when the shock wore off and he was furious.

Sitting back down against the tree, I sigh, open my textbook once more and continue reading about _the effects of the French Revolution in the sociological makeup of French citizens in the late 1700's_ interesting stuff…no really, I love European history and politics, so I decided to combine them into something interesting for my major, international relations. Seeing as I have a major student led seminar to speak at tomorrow over this very subject, I become very absorbed in the reading, forgetting all about stupid jocks and how I used to play soccer when I was younger. Although being absorbed is very helpful when cramming or doing homework, its not always a great idea to piss someone off and then get absorbed in something else… the pissed of person may find it haughty/annoying (sound familiar?) if you do.

"Hey!"

"…"

"I said, Hey!"

"…"

"What the fuck!" Muahahah! I guess he finally noticed I was wearing earphones :P. Most people can't tell when I'm wearing earphones. (I'm wearing a hoodie, and I cut a little hole from the hand warmer pocket to the inside. It sounds complicated but its not. I was first explained this phenomenon by the only guy I'd ever fallen in love with (past tense), my boyfriend I was younger…(We'll go into that later)…Anyways, it(the hole) allows me to have my ipod in my pocket and weave my earphones through the hole and up under the hoodie to my ears so no one can tell I'm wearing them. It's actually quite useful when I'm stranded somewhere with Collin, he's dumb enough not to notice my spacey-ness as he rambles on for 10 minutes at a time…another bit that'll have to wait (just know that Collins 's boring person)…Ok back to the original story…

Leaning down, he fumed as he had to wave a hand in between my eyes and the text to get my attention (not! But seriously, what the hell!? Did he expect me to give him the time of day if he was going to be a jerk! I mean, c'mon!). I looked up slowly, and (fake) surprised look (its actually quite convincing, I perfected it in high school to ward off suspicion of my antics!:D). Apparently it wasn't good enough cuz he still looked pissed. Looking up at him innocently, I raise one eyebrow in question. Motioning furiously at my earphones he motions ripping them off. Deciding that he's looking quite pissed I (slowly) take them out and say (politely as possible) "Yes?"


End file.
